You must let us declare this war
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: Sting x OC, Lucy x ? Lucy is renamed, to move on in life with her new family but she can't because of her past, Fairy Tail's betrayal. Soon she and her 'real family' will stripped the Fairies's Title that they hold dear, the strongest guild among the country of Fiore. But really there is more then it what meets the eye, Lucy's family and a prediction... The Angel's Dagger strikes.
1. Prologue: Lucille's story

My name is Lucille Walker...

I was once known as Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia.

I once had thirteen keys, ten gold and three silver but it was reduced to five keys now because the rest left me for someone stronger.

Before this I was abused and hurt by my 'fake' friends, I was called names like weak, fat, disgusting and many that were hurtful. Almost the entire guild wanted to kill me but a few... Whenever I refused something like an order because soon I was turned into a slave to Fairy Tail I would get beaten, hit, punched or stabbed to the point of near death.

Master didn't even believed me, calling me a liar whenever I tried to tell him the truth.

Even my biological father was better then this but it is too late as he is now dead.

Soon I left the guild and discarded my title as Fairy Tail's mage, this was to the point where many of my stellar spirits left me.

I wondered why I didn't left earlier? Is it because I had no courage to do so so I didn't want to be alone? Although during my suffering in Fairy Tail, I still had at least a few friends and it hurts to leave. It doesn't matter now, I sent a letters to my only friends and only them.

Fairy Tail was known as the rowdiest guild in the whole land of Fiore but I beg to differ. Then my spirits had conflict with the other spirits and encouraging them to leave me, I was happy that my spirits refused and stay with me. But I think over and over that do they even need me? I wished I can join to Sabertooth but I was too weak to consider, I was lost until one day my spirits were overcome with grief and anger.

* * *

Where she sat on a bench in the train station soon I sat next to her until she spoke,

"I understand the pain you're going through now..." She couldn't look towards of me,

"Hatred and jealousy filled my heart." Holding out her key,

"I even hurt you, my friend..." I remember calling out to her but nothing I did or said helped.

"I'm really stupid, so stupid..." She turned around with tears streaming for her eyes and the key was engulfed with darkness and cracks.

I was casted into a parallel place to see all of my spirits in a different form but it was filled with negative energy. Overcome with tears I snapped until I was saved, I was always saved...

A group of girls and all of them reminded me of my fake friends as their hair color was pink, red, black, blue and blonde like mine. But... they all helped to turn my spirits back into their original form but they are now classified as Hexen. Soon the group became my spirits but they couldn't tell me of their names so its;

Blau for the blue, Rosa for the pink, Gelb for the yellow, Schwarz for the black and finally Rot for red. They called themselves Magie but I was still lost in this world.

Until someone brought me into their world, the one I will call Master...

I was first afraid because Master didn't show it's appearance by wearing a coat-like cape and alway masked it's voice and two mages stood beside Master. One looked like Minerva and the other looked just me me but both were older. Shortly I will know them as the 4th Minerva and the 10th...Lucy.

The 4th Minerva didn't look like any type of Minerva, her hair sliced short, wearing ice-blue glass and often seen with a thick book in her arms. Age is around her thirties.

The 10th Lucy looks just like but older, her blonde hair in a bun and wore clear glasses.

A year past since that day and they leaded into their world simply known to them as the 50th World... I was then adopted by the Walker family as their sister and I never felt so much happiness in my life. It sounded like a dream that I always wished for, telling myself not to wake up from this but it wasn't... It was real...

I joined a guild called the Angel's Dagger, to be fair that the tiny nation where I live the Anfang is that almost everyone is a member to that guild. Nevertheless is that everyone in Anfang hates Fairy Tail. The dirty ones but there are the cleansed ones is loved or liked and never hated.

During the course of one year, my appearance change:

Now wearing the cloak was symbolized my identity of Angel's Dagger's mage, on the back of my cloak is the dagger with one of it's handle sprouting an angelic wing. My hair in a short, bobby style with the mark of my guild in where the fairies mark was once there.

I rarely use my stellar spirits my new magic is the Golden Light, I can't relied on them forever but they live far away from my betrayed spirits in a different world.

My adopted family the Walkers has a dark past against Fairy Tail but everyone here in this nation does so,

* * *

=...=

Maka...Marco...Jel...Mary are siblings who lost their parents from a fire caused Nastu. Mary lost her movement of her legs and was confined to a wheelchair.

Maka has long, black, layered hair held in a pony tail and brown, chestnut eyes.

Marco has spiky hair that defines gravity and the same eyes are Maka's.

Jel has pretty long hair and was held in a pony-tail but has darker eyes.

I remembered Maka's and Marco's 15th birthday, it was fun and to see them praising their gifts from Jel and the others as well. Soon my birthday came and I still had that memory in my heart for all of eternity until my deathbed comes. My first birthday with them and I was given new sets of clothes made by Mary, Jel gave me a beautiful crystal hair-clip in shaped of a butterfly, Marco gave a book about the outer realms knowing that I love to read. Maka bakes a chocolate cake with layers and layers, it was so hard to eat it all in one day.

However I was receiving treatment from the 10th Lucy to help of my...fear.

I was still afraid of Fairy Tail until I was given a choice to conquer my fear, face the fairies. I didn't know what to think but I need to give up my past to move on.

I will travel with Maka, Marco, Jel and the 4th Minerva to the 46th world to save my sisters... All of us wore the signature uniform of Angel's Dagger, the cloak in whatever color we have chose with the mark on the backs.

We have come to meet my counterpart, the 46th Lucy...

We had a talk then she left to go to the 50th world...

Soon Maka had to go to Sabertooth and come to see Sting and Rogue who were banished from Sabertooth and their exceeds killed because of that. Maka helped them, reaching out to them greeted with her shining smile and they came to our side. She gave them a new reason to live as Master gave me one too as well a new name.

I wanted to be like her...

Kind-hearted, beautiful and smart...

* * *

Maka and Marco are twins and both with a humorous personality but that's one side to them and the other is a sarcastic, dark and fearful. Both are well trained in using their weaponry especially their guns and swords.

Maka's magic is basic fire and Marco's is basic ice because they hardly focus around it because of their past but both are very skilled in speed magic.

Jel seems to be a person who doesn't take things seriously, he can be seen teasing the twins and kind to everyone. That's one half and the other half with a cold-hearted, intelligent and terrifying.

Using speed magic as well as wind magic and he is both a master to them.

I found myself to have double personalities like them with my other self having a bored expression at times. An emotionless figure who shares the same appearance as my sisters.

Then comes the time where I met this world's, the 46th world's Lisanna.

Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Pantherlily was with her as well,

Why? Why can I stop shaking?

They were at a cafe, Maka and Marco was there too playing cards with Sting and Rogue. The 4th Minerva was talking with Lisanna and I was riding a carriage with transparent golden horses with Jel sitting oh top of the carriage.

I quickly hid my face with my cloak and a mask and parked it nearby to the cafe, 4th walked towards me asking why was I late but I knew it was just an act. She knew that I was hiding my identity from the fairies but just like me they discard their role as Fairy Tail's mages. 4th made me to go inside of the carriage with everyone else (apart from Jel) and she will ride the transport herself.

I carried their luggage and transported to the 50th world, quickly I went in but I sat in between of Macro and Maka. The use-to-be fairies sat opposite of me with Sting and Rogue sitting next to Maka and how I see her blushing with her squashed to Sting.

'How cute.' I thought, it was funny to see that the dragon slayers didn't felt had any motion sickness until Maka told them that she drugged their food with 10th's medicine and their reactions kills my stomach.

Still struck inside of the carriage and Lisanna asked me for my name, I froze in fear and suddenly Maka and Marco hugged me in protection.

"This one doesn't want to talk to either of you, especially to you Lisanna-san..." Marco spoke and hugged me tighter.

But Lisanna didn't listen, reaching her hand to my face then it was slapped by Maka.

"Marco told you that this one doesn't want to talk to you." Maka trying to hide of my identity and hugged my tighter with her raven, black hair covering me.

Once again Lisanna didn't listen and was about to remove my mask but as soon she touched me, I screamed.

Everyone covered their eyes to block the sound and Lisanna quickly back away as she flinched.

"Lisanna!" A voice heard from outside, looking out to see Nastu and his group of friends.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane getting on to us on one of those magic-draining machinery with Erza supplying the fuel.

I'm so pathetic, I'm still so weak, I'm scared but a single touch from somebody who isn't her. I can't stop shaking... Why?

Afraid of my past, how can I conquer it? When someone so kind who didn't even know me and isn't like them that I cringed in fright by a touch or look.

Help me Master...

* * *

Extra detail:

Think as multiple worlds consist of walls, the first one is where god lies and the Fairy Tail dimension is halfway away from God's land. Inside of "fairy tail" dimension has 4 found parts which is X and Y, XE and YE which E stands for Edolas. The story is set in section X and that has 50 worlds where all has one fate to come true. (You can tell was that is.)

Angel's Dagger base is in the 50th world where that fate hasn't even started yet so the 46th Lucy is going back to her original world with her adopted family to face her past. The time in each world is different so technically the 45th world (currently where the first chapter is set) is the second last to be finished.

Hence the term 10th Lucy or 4th Minerva and etc...

The reason why I'm explain this instead in the second chapter is because of a 'certain' review complained about this, that last word is off called for!

P.S I will have the links to some of the characters appearances in the profile...

* * *

End of prologue part one.

And I'm accepting OCs right now,

Name:

Age:

Magic:

Hair color:

Weapon (opinion):

And there will be a voting poll of who Lucille Walker aka Lucy pairs up.

Lucille Walker: Must we have that...

I'm afraid so,

Rogue:

Rufus:

Gray:

OC:

Lucille Walker: *whispering* please choose that OC...

Maka: Nee-san will never be with the Fairies!

Marco: Unless it is the cleansed...

Jel: ... I'm sure that the readers are confused about the 4th,50th and 10th part.

Mary: I'm sure that Maka and Macro will explain that in the next chapter.

Maka and Macro: Quick hint! It involves numerous of different worlds.

4th Minerva: Come on! Let us get ready for the next chapter!

Lucille: Wait! Please review!

10th Lucy: And this author doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Everyone: See you again! Next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Worries and run

Wake up... Wake up... Lucille...

I feel softness around my body, I was in a soft bed...

I woke up to see Jel sitting beside of me, I passed out?

"Do you remember anything after Fairy Tail's little entry?" Jel questioning me in distress, I nodded...

Maka and Macro showed their sadistic side to everyone, grabbing their favorite weapons. The damage they have done wasn't enough to stop one more person and that person was Nastu Dragneel...

I'm sure their enjoyed their destruction to the Fairies but now the Fairies that left them were cleansed by the 10th Lucy. It was broadcast live, everyone watched it in the nation.

We went our separate ways,

Sting, Rogue, me and the Walker family came to the 45th which is where I originated from and the 46th Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily and the 4th Minerva gone back to the 50th world. Little that they know apart from 4th is that the 46th fairies will take part in a ceremony.

* * *

Flashback...

Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia of the 46th world was strapped to a metal chair,

"Welcome everyone! Today we be doing the cleansing ceremony live and here is what we like to call, the Fairies to be clean!" A girl appearing as a ten year old with short, blonde hair and red-blood eyes and a microphone in her hands.

There were many things going on at the same time, from her to Jones and then a interview with Neko-chan.

Sting and Rogue were disgusted by what they were seeing, seeing as torture used for entertainment. Until at the 46th guild of Fairy Tail was seeing this and that the 'Fairies' were injuring a little girl... A device was showing all of this to Fairy Tail and Cana toke out one of her cards and threw it against the device and with that it exploded.

"Van!"

The girl jumped in front of a boy suggesting that it's either a friend or sibling to shielded him against the explosion as she covered her face with her crossed arms.

"Arghhhhhh!" It hurts!" She screaming out in pain as the burns covered most of her face and her entire arms. Her green-navy dress was torn but the incoming explosion.

"Nee-sama..." Van quietly whispered as his tears come uncontrollably before looking back to the guild finding of its members smirked with glee.

"Why? Why!?" Van cried out...

Fairy Tail didn't knew that there was cameras surround the place from the inside and out so everyone saw this.

* * *

Another Flashback,

Maka was explain about what happen in that broadcast and told Marco to explain about the worlds as that started when Rogue asked about their weapons.

"Maka, can you tell us about everything about your weapons?" Rogue was leaning on the wall. "I sense no magic coming out of that weapon of yours."

"Marco, please..." She requested Marco,

Marco grab some pieces of paper, a pencil and began to write something down.

"From what our master says, think as each dimension as walls. Inside of the first wall is called God's territory or what you called heaven." He wrote, drawing circles and writing again.

"This dimension only has four worlds but we have no knowledge of them." Once more, he continued to draw more circles as he explain.

"We are three-quarters away from God's land however, this dimension is separated into a couple of sections. We are in section X and this section has 50 different worlds. There are 4 sections in total; X,Y, XE and YE and E stands for Edolas."

"And that does not explain anything about those weapons you have." Sting said arrogantly.

"We knew you have watched the broadcast however...The world we were in before has an unexplained connection with the outer world. After one wall after this world has little to no magic, (Like Code Geass,Death, Bleach, etc). After the magic consumption, there will not be any magic (our worlds). Our weapon came from their world, dangerous and if use incorrectly it can be fatal. The 50th world, the last world will supply us the weapons."

"And what 'world' are we in now then?" Rogue asked once again.

"The world we were previously at was world 46th-X but we are going back to world 45th-X." Jel explained,

"Why?" Sting asked but all came up was quietness.

"We or them have already completed World 45 to 49th so the 50th world is the last to do so, we just have to wait another year. We just came back here to finish...something." Maka stuttering the words as she tried to finish her final sentence.

"Then who is that person who is resting in your room right now." Sting demanded but still there was no noise coming.

"Should we tell them?" Macro whispered to Maka and his eyes showed signs of worry.

And so they did after Jel suggested they should after as we came this far and Maka shouted out my true identity. I stood out of the room but I felt happy that they cared about me unlike the others. We were staying at an inn in the 45th wordand suddenly I heard a scream,

"Maka! Marco!" Sting cried out soon I heard a large bang to the floor, slowly I open the door to see the Walker family unconscious with two out of three face down. Immediately I thought of something and said,

"What is the date?"

"The third of May." Sting stumble his speech,

"I see..." Turning my back away from the Duo Dragon Slayer, It's not that then...

* * *

Back to normal pov,

"Lucille get ready..." Jel reminding me,

"I understand..." I got up and Jel handed me the cloak, the one engraved with the mark of Angel's dagger before going outside.

Time- 7:55am.

Sting's pov,

"Hurry up Maka...They are going to wake soon, quickly..." My sharp hearing tells that Marco's voice whispering harshly but I'm too tired to move especially my eyelids.

"I just need to do a little trim there..." Trim, trim, TRIM! My eyes quickly open and see that Maka was cutting/styling Rogue's hair.

"Oh...shit." She muttered as she tried to back away, slowly...

"Run! Maka! Run!" And off they go and out of the room.

My ears are still ringing from all of that screaming, wait...Did they change my hair too? I quickly dashed into the bathroom and saw that my hair is now light, brown in a clean, neat style. (Something like Light Yagami.)

"MAKA!" I roared in angry and with my sharp senses I quickly found Maka with Marco

.

"He found us, RUN!" Trying to run after taking a glance of me.

"Come back here!" I swear that we are running in circles in the hallway.

"Help us Jel! Save us!" Marco ran ahead and open the nearest window and they jumped out. After they jumped off, I quickly realized that they jumped off from a two-story building. At high speed, I rushed to the window to see Maka and Marco hiding behind Jel uninjured as well.

"Oi Sting-san go wake up Rogue-san, we be going soon." Behind them was a carriage...

Oh shit...

* * *

Time Skip again because I ran out of ideas,

8:30am.

Still Sting's pov,

We are in the carriage and Maka drugged us of what she called medication for motion sickness and it's working again. Maka is eyeing on me with confusion,

"You're not angry?" An anime anger tick summoned on my forehead and Maka seeing my state was clinging to Jel's arm. "Save me Jel!"

"How can we not since you changed our hair without our permission?" Trying to remain calm as he speak with his face emotionless.

"It was Jel's idea..." Maka and the others looked a him as he simply reply,

"Well, we are in a world where there is another Sting and Rogue." Trying to explain but I couldn't control my anger.

"It was scary!" Maka was violently shouted towards to Jel,

"You and Marco are good around this stuff, Marco chose the hairstyles and you did the trimming and shit." Jel trying to find the words in his sentence and after sometime there was silence yet again.

"So, where are your exceeds?" Marco trying to change the mood, gotta give him points for trying though.

"They're dead..." Rogue pulled one of those creep emotionless faces again...

"Oh...I see." Marco regretted of asking that question,

Lucille was riding the carriage to who gods know so I asked about Lucille's little screaming yesterday.

Maka said, "What do you mean?" Trying to avoid answering my question until Rogue started to explained a bit of her traits.

"How observant of you Rogue." Marco cheered sarcastically with Maka applauding slowly.

"Sure we can tell you now bits of Sting's second question." Singing each word with Maka clapping in rhythm.

Jel was just sitting there as if he was unaware of his surroundings, his arms crossed, crouching and eyes shut.

"Lucy fears Fairy Tail, she's afraid of dirty fairies and takeover mage is one of the reason's why that is so!" Maka was staring us with a look that can kill us especially that creep smile! Her head is tilting near to her shoulder which makes it even more terrifying!

"What's worse is that her former guild master didn't lift a finger to help, blinded by that biatch's fake charm. She was turned into a slave and whenever she refused to do an order, she was beaten, hit, punched, stabbed to the point of near death." Marco spoke as he firmly griping his seat with his head down.

"She was called being weak, fat, disgusting and many words I rather not say. She was called a spoiled princess because of her family's influences however they are all dead." Maka whispered but it was loud enough for us to hear.

"Fairy Tail was a part of this, whenever Lucy tells the truth to the her Master he would call her a liar. Whenever Lucy fell unconscious in a fight, she was be bring back to consciousness to be beaten again. There are many things I want to explain but the more I talk about them, the more that I want to KILL THEM!" Marco shouting out of his last words.

There was silent yet again until Maka said,

"That hair style looks cute on you Rogue." Pointing towards of Rogue, I fell off of my seat. I crawled back to my seat and stared at Rogue's new appearance. I was messy and spiky hair (like L... fangirling) and I tried to hold in my laughter.

I was back on my seating and gazed to see the shady aura surround Marco and Maka replaced with happiness...? What's up with their mood swings! One moment they are innocence and joyful and the next minute they can be scary and I swear I heard dark, choir music sang by men from a church as they speak.

Maka laughs at the sight of this, Marco was clutching to his stomach and Jel smiles.

I never saw Jel smile before, of course you see Marco and Maka laugh here and there but something feels different this time...

Rogue started to doze off eventually sleeping,

* * *

Rogue's pov/ dream

It was all pitch black but I heard of waves crashing with seagulls in the background. When I open my eyes, I see a beach and a sunset filled with many colors. I looked around and saw no one.

"Where am I?" I walked to see, each step I took left behind a print on the black sand until I heard;

_"Lets write on a piece of paper and send it out in a little glass bottle."_ I turned and see a pair of children in the waves. They both wore a simple but dirty casual wear, both wore a red scarf by the difference was on has black, raven hair and the other blond, spiky hair.

_"Will the wish be granted?"_ I stood there and thought why on Earthland that they be singing out in public. I turned to see and again that there was no person around us.

_"Float away our little wishes,_

_Float away is a little glass bottle,_

_This hold the wishes of two children,_

_It fades into the far red horizon."_

Somehow I felt sad as I continue to listen but still I stood silently. I listen to the children sing has they did in perfect harmony, a boy's voice and a girl's voice sang in synchrony.

_"The sea will express our gratitude,_

_Runaway to the far ocean,_

_Runaway little wishes to the sea._

_We wish for happiness to come again,_

_The glass bottle will express our little wishes."_

I gained the courage to walk towards them and they turn to me revealing of their faces. A boy and a girl faces shock me the most. They looked like me and Sting however but had blue, crystal eyes and they look too young as they look no longer than 6 years old.

_"Our young hearts just, we just want to be forgiven."_

* * *

Dream ended.

~o0o~

"Rogue...Are you okay?" Maka's face was close to mine as she place her hand on my forehead. "Your temperature is fine but you suddenly went pale."

She turned to Sting, "He went a bit green to, is it wearing off?"

I turn to see Sting and saw that his pale face with eyes widen, I look back and see Maka went back to her seat looking down to her lap.

Marco stared at the side window and Jel sat in silent with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What see it?" I question and finally after a few seconds gone by Sting responded,

"We...are going to join...Sabertooth..."

"It's okay Sting, Rogue..." Maka hold Sting and my hands, "You have us now." Bringing a smile from her face.

"Things may be different this time but we have to face this in-order to move on."

* * *

Chapter ended;

Who will pair up with Lucy voting system?

Gray: 1

Rogue: 0

Rufus: 0

Gray: 0

OC: 0

Jel: No Fairy will be with my sister!

*Maka and Marco are trying to hold Jel back.

Mary: Please calm down Nii-san, we don't know which one!?

...

Oh yeah...

Maka: Um... the 46th is too young by a few years.

Marco: What if the 45th is the one who bullied her?

Jel: But who is that OC?

4th Minerva: Author is letting the readers to decide that for that.

10th Lucy: Or have the Fairy Tail characters to be paired up with her...

*Everyone stares at the 10th Lucy

10th Lucy: What?

Jel: Do you have someone?

10th: Of course I do!

*Sting and Rogue comes in

Sting and Rogue: Who is it!

-Calm down children and Maka...please...

Maka: Disclaimer! Author here does not own Fairy Tail!

Macro: Come and check in her instagram account as she probably drew the Walker family, the accounts are in her profile.

4th Minerva: Author is still requesting on OCs,

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair and eye color:

Magic:

Weapon (opinion):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hope this helps!

10th Lucy: And please vote in the pairing system for Lucille Walker...

Lucille:... please review so Author can know sof what she is doing wrong and so she can improve in her writing skills.

Everyone: See you again! Thank-you for reading, See you next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Fighting to join, sickness?

At the Sabertooth Guild, 9:00 A.M

Rufus' POV

I walked out of the guild and to see a carriage stationed in front of Sabertooth, maybe someone rich has a request for us to perform. The carriage was pulled by golden, transparent horse-like beings. A person ordered them to stop, and the beings vanished from sight. The person was a girl with blonde hair with her bangs covering her eyes. She wore a cloak, covering her body as she walked to open the doors of the carriage, probably waiting for more people to come out.

A girl with long, black hair held in a ponytail came rushing out.

A boy with black, spikily hair came out with another boy came with even more messier, black hair. Followed by another wait...Two more boys for the carriage. All of them wore the same cloak.

"So this is Sabertooth..." The girl looked in awe at the building but turned her head to look back at the boys behind her. "We still haven't got names for you." She said, looking towards the person with light brown hair and the messy one...names?

"I know!" The boy stood next to the girl, they both almost look identical...Twins? "You're now Kaito." Pointing towards of the messy one soon pointing to the direction of the light, brown one and replying "And you're...uh..." Pausing a bit until the girl suggested,

"I know, Bob!" The girl pointed towards of 'Bob'.

"That's good one Maka!" So, the girl is named Maka... However that laughter ended too quick as 'Bob' started to chase them.

"Maka! Marco!" Chasing in circles as they said,

"Not again!" They screamed in fear as they are being chased then they all rushed into the guild.

* * *

Minerva's POV,

There are two kids running around in the guild with a boy with light, brown hair chasing them and shouting out,

"Why Bob!"

"Because who can take a name seriously when their name is Bob especially you!" Both the girl and boy screamed.

(I know that sounds mean but I tried to name my friend Bob as a joke and I LOL hard.)

Suddenly they stopped and look at the Duo Sabertooth Dragon Slayers who were apparently in the area. God... Sting, the girl looked at him in the eyes and same to Rogue, Sting was wearing his usual clothing that shows his almost-bare chest and he stood next to the emotionless Rogue. Please don't tell me it's one of those fangirls that always try to get their attention.. I looked at disgust as she looked back at Sting and Rogue. She looked back to a boy who was almost identical to the girl and both hid behind the male with light, brown hair.

The kids hid behind the male as they said, "No H***..." I burst out laughing, everyone in the guild stared out me but I didn't care. Suddenly Sting started to chase the kids in anger and they replied, "Regret NOTHING!" I wipe a couple of tears caused by the laughter, I'm starting to like those kids. I mentally thought, 'Please say that they are joining Sabertooth.'

"Save us Jel!" The kids screamed as they hid behind another male by the name of Jel.

"Why you're here?" Oh how I want to kill that obnoxious Orga.

"We want to join Sabertooth!" The girl cried out. YES!

"How many are there?" Orga came into the situation and the girl stood in silent for a bit until answering,

"I say 6 of us..." She answered, counting her fingers. Oh my god, so cute...

"But I suggested that you should join Fairy Tail..." Rogue spoken out in a calm manner, I stared at the newbies, finding them rather weak-looking and sighed. I started to like those children.

"Why...?" The boy spoke in a rather threatening voice.

"Sorry, but your personality matches Fairy Tail's standards and I can barely sense any magic from you." Rogue explained in a rather blunt and emotionless tone.

"Fine, me and Marco will fight against the Duo Dragons then..." She looked too different now, same for that Marco kid as well.

"Sure~! You can fight us." Sting spoke, arrogantly as well as sarcastically. God he is annoying.

"Jel bring us the weapons." I blinked in one moment and Jel was gone and a bag was thrown in next to Marco.

"How bout this, if we can beat your Dragon Slayers, then all of us get to join as Sabertooth mages." Maka said as she open the bag and started to dig into it.

"Now if you can excuse me, I have to help Lucille." And Jel walked off and went outside.

"Let us begin." Maka and Marco drew a sword to the Dragon Slayers,

"Come on, let us meet our Master and then-" Suddenly Orga fell unconscious with a dart like thing struck on his arm.

"Oh Shut up!" Marco held a gun towards of Orga, soon facing back to the Dragon Slayers and he drop his gun with a loud thud.

"5..." He counted, drawing his sword.

"4..." Maka stepped toward them with her sword in hand.

"3..." Marco positioned himself.

"2..." Maka held her sword in a ready stance.

"1..." Both said in the exact time before charging with speed.

* * *

Normal POV,

'Fast', Rogue mentally thought as he tried to avoid the sudden swings of their swords.

Maka was fighting against Sting and Marco was against Rogue.

"Light Dragon Roar!" A ray of light was heading towards of Marco until Maka rushed and swing her sword multiple times against the light until with magic was shattered.

"How...?" Sting paused for a single moment until the tip of the sword was aiming to his head, he narrowly dodged it and one string of his blond hair was sliced.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" A blast of darkness shoots just enough for Maka to back away from Sting. The battle stopped as the children took off their cloaks, however, the fight resumed after it touched the ground. Maka dashed as the tension raised in the air and Marco charge to each other's selected opponent. Rogue tried to follow the path of Marco hands as it was difficult to summon his magic as they were quick to his throat.

Sting suddenly thought of something and quickly run to Rogue as he dodge the oncoming weapon, Rogue sees this and does the same. They will both preparing an attack and then Maka and Marco thrusted their swords to them. The Dragon Slayers waited until the weapon was narrowly close to them and speedily jumped back.

"Clang!" Marco and Maka collide with their swords and the force was strong enough for their weapon to snap in two. The broken piece fell to the floor

"Nii-san..." Maka spoken monotony,

"Nee-san..." Marco spoken in the same tone as Maka.

Quickly, they shifted their heads to Sting and Rogue with dull and dark eyes. There was no expression in their faces but blankness, both still held their almost-useless weapon.

* * *

Rogue's POV, (45th)

I turned to see Sting's smirk of relief, this is more difficult than I thought. However, now that their weapon is useless, we have a chance now. I looked back to our opponents to see them facing us in a mocking grin, the girl had had half of her face covered her hand. The hand look like a spider covering her face and the boy held another weapon in his hands.

"Isn't this fun, Nee-san?" He tilted his head with his smile getting wider to the point that the face could not hold it any longer.

* * *

Sting pov's, (45th)

"Hai, Nii-san!" That girl whispered in my ears and pointed a gun to my head. She was resting her head on my shoulder, she's too fast...

"Clap, clap, clap..." It echoes and Marco stopped and looked up to see the Master Jiemma clapping as Marco and Maka stared blankly at him. I took this chance and pushed Maka away and she had a look of confusion. Suddenly Minerva came in and started to give Marco and Maka a bear hug.

"You're so cute!"

And the most strangest thing is that they are fighting against the gruesome hug with both turning a bit blue. They had little trouble of fighting us.

Kaito's POV, aka 46th Rogue.

"Save us Kaito!" I rushed in and separated the two from the she-demon, well...At least they can trust me to help them now.

* * *

Normal POV,

Jiemma smirked at Maka and Marco as they hid behind 'Kaito.'

Kaito looked at him straight in the eyes and said; "the deal...?"

Jiemma sighed as he soon replied; "Where do you want your guild mark then but I expect the others to be strong." The two faces lit up with happiness and spoke at the same time.

"Okay!" Soon they looked to each other and started to run around, "Yay, we're joining!"

"Took you long enough..." Jel was standing behind the two, beside him was Lucille in new clothes although was still wearing the cloak. 'When did they get there?' Almost everyone in the guild thought. 'Lucille' looked like a noble from a fine family as she was dressed in a tailored tweed jacket, vest and culottes.

"So, when are we getting our marks?" Maka and Marco said in harmony as they went to pick up their cloaks and wore them back on. Soon everyone in the group rushed to the counter/bar to receive the mark of Sabertooth.

* * *

It's Sting's POV again, (45th)

"Color and where?" Minerva prepared the stamp and soon, each one had decided which scares the crap out of me. Blondie, our opponents before and that Jel guy said at the same time, "Right hand, red." And then poof the mark is branded onto their right hand, do they all think in unison? Well, the other two just had theirs printed on their shoulders, the Kaito has it on his left shoulder in black while the other had it on his right shoulder in white.

"Now introduce yourself and tell us your magic." The she-demon called out to them.

"Fine, I'm Marco Walker and I use speed magic."

"I'm Maka Walker and I use speed magic too."

"I'm Jel Walker and I use speed magic as well."

"This is Lucille Walker and her magic is a secret." Maka and Macro said when they ran up to her and hugged her...Ok...

"I'm...Kaito... and I use shadow...magic..." And I'm thinking that does he ever combed his hair.

"And this is..." Maka pointed to the last guy which it seems to be fuming with anger and stood next to her.

"Raito and he use light magic." 'Raito' looked shocked after his name was called out, he looked at Maka and saw her smiling at him. "Raito means Light right." I swear I saw light coming out her smile, that was until 'she' suggested something.

"Now we have to split you in teams now!" Minerva said when she clapped her hands once,

"Wha..." Everyone in the group stuttered,

"I can tell that you newbies won't make any friends if you stay together too long in each day so Maka and Marco is with Rogue and Sting." Maka and Marco was pushed towards me and Rogue by she-demon. "And the others go with Rufus and Org-"

Oh yeah...Orga is still unconscious, "Don't worry, he will wake up in a couple of hours or in a day." Jel called out.

Time-skip 12:00, To the train!

"Ugh..." Sting moaned in agony,

"Are you sure that you don't want some?" Maka questions while holding some biscuits,

"Ugh..." Sting moaned once again,

"I take that as a no then..." Marco stated before snatching the biscuits from Maka's hand,

"Someone get rid of this madness..." Rogue silently whisper while trying to keep his emotionless face. You can see a bit of green around his face.

"Then take one..." Maka answered once more before Rogue slowly reach out to grab the sweets.

"It's your fault if there is vomit all over the place.." Rogue muttered as he took a bite then realizing that his motion-sickness is fading away.

"Told you that it helps!" Maka cheered.

* * *

Time-skip, fast forward to 4:00P.M

Sting pov;

Now we are walking back to the guild because I don't want to suffer on the way on...'that!'

"Finally!" Maka said as she shoot her arms into the air,

"You guys did nothing while me and Rogue had to finish off those bandits!" Punching the twins heads leaving behind a swelling bump, wincing in pain.

"But we helped with your motion sickness and even came up with a new name for the team!" Maka said as she bended on while she was clutching to her head, Marco did the same.

"That's nothing!" I screamed,

"Then, we'll only help Rogue then..." Both replied monotony while Rogue mentally cheered and face-palm.

"Damn you!" In frustration, I chased the twins as they screamed for their lives.

"Not again!" Both screamed before hiding behind of Rogue,

'Maka is kind cute-...What the hell I am thinking!' Rogue saw this and snickered,

"You like Maka don't you." Everyone stop and stared at me, "Is this love at first fight?" Rogue smirked,

"Damn you!" Pointing fingers towards of his emo-like face,

"I only like Raito!" Maka shouted before shutting her mouth,

"How cute of you Maka?" Marco patted her Maka with her face hid which is turning into a tomato.

Silence came again as we walk until suddenly Maka felt sick because she quickly covered her hands over her mouth and kneel down.

"Is it those snacks during that train ride?" Rogue suggested as Marco did the same.

I wanted to laugh at their state until Maka started to cough up some blood while Marco was blowing chunks but there was blood coming from his mouth as well.

"Maka! Marco!" Soon realizing that something was wrong, as I step forward the twins leaned forward before hitting the ground face-first. Me and Rogue rushed to them but having no knowledge of what is going on. Suddenly I screamed,

"Take them to Jel! He'll know what to do!" Rogue nodded and we carried the twins onto our backs. I carried Maka and Rogue carried Marco, we dashed through the streets just to get to the guild.

I didn't know what to think, they just came to Sabertooth, they are related to that Jel guy right? He would know what to do...right?

* * *

**_Chapter ended;_**

Lucille: Maka! Marco! Jel we must!

*Turn around

Lucille: Where is he...?

Raito: He's isn't here...

Minerva: What is happening to them!

*Shaking me violently

Ask 4th...

Minerva: Who...?

Damn! I forgot! We are in the 45th World!

Rogue: Wha...

But still, hardly anyone is reading this and no-one is following or favoring this. It has been 3 chapters!

*Anime tears

Kaito: Now, now Author just give it another few chapters.

Nastu: You really suck at this don't you.

Kaito: Why are you here!

Nastu: I don't know but that weakling!

*pointing towards of me!

Nastu: Should be better than this-

*Lucille kicks his face

Lucille: Don't you dare talk that way to her!

*Kicking him out from everyone's sight

Raito: ... Disclaimer! Author does not own Fairy Tail!

Kaito: We be very happy if you review this!

Lucille: See that bottle there, click on button and we be SUPER happy when you follow or favorite this!

Kaito: Thank-you for reading! We hope you will continue this

*Kaito, Raito and Lucille bows down

Minerva: ... Thank-you for those who are been reading this and PLEASE leave some suggestions! We need all the help we can get!

Raito: Don't forget to vote for who should end up with Lucille, in the lead is still Gray!

**_THANK_YOU FOR READING, UNTIL TILL NEXT TIME!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Somebody help?

Sting pov;

Running through the streets, we are nearing to Sabertooth...

Please... please have Jel be there... He would know what to do...

Finally we reached our destination, rushing to open the huge wooden doors of Sabertooth and it was tough as we carried the twins on our backs but we managed.

I manage to learn a little whisper coming from Maka but blood was still dripping from her mouth,

"Damn you Fairy Tail..."

My world froze...

"Sting! STING!' Rogue shouting out to me in order to snap me out before entering the guild.

When we entered, we saw people crowding around,

"Oh brats!" The master Jiemma came out scaring the s*** of the mages, finally they spread out to reveal Jel laying unconscious with blood coming from his mouth.

"Jel!" Lucille was crying with snot bubbles coming out while holding his hand,

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shouting from the stop of her lungs,

'Wait... isn't Lucille the sister...' I ran towards of them with Rogue following me, worrying if it happens to her as well.

"Lucille! Aren't you their sister!" Minerva screamed as she walked up to her,

"You know what to do! Help them!" Shouting her violently and soon pointing towards of me and Rogue. Lucille stood there before looking towards of me with tears steaming from her eyes,

"I don't know what to do!" She screamed,

"You are their sister! You have to know what is happening to them!" Minerva screaming back at her,

"I'm...I'm..." Lucille struggling to get the words out,

"Take them to the infirmary!" A women ordered, everyone look up to see a women standing next to the Master. Wearing a golden cloak, her blonde hair held in a bun and behind her cold, chocolate eyes are clear glasses.

We didn't know who she was but we did as we were told, I seen her before...

I think she calls herself X or something... A Sabertooth mage maybe?

* * *

Time-skip,

"What's happening to them!?" Minerva screamed, we all stand outside of the infirmary.

"I don't know..." Lucille whispered, Kaito and Raito stood beside of her and then Minerva came in and slapped her. Leaving behind a red mark one her cheek but she did not flinch.

"Why? You're suppose to be her family!" Minerva's emotion was at its breaking point,

"I...was adopted a year ago..." Lucille said while she looked down with tears dropping to the floor.

"What..." Rufus questions, almost everyone was shocked as he was,

"You expect her to act like those Fairies." A voice called out, the door of the infirmary opened and in front was X.

"What is happening to them!" Minerva shoved to her way and grabbed the collar of her cloak but she still show no fear.

"That is classified." She spoken plainly as she slapped Minerva's hand away,

"Secrets, secrets, secrets...What are you hiding!" Minerva screamed in front of her face and was grabbing attention of the entire guild.

"Something where no-one can understand, besides it is for the greater good."

"Let us see them..." The voice came from Lucille but it was filled with darkness and grief.

X stood there before gesturing to the door and with that we all ran in but to see something disturbing.

Maka, Marco and Jel was resting in bed but around the room was filled with machinery and markings all over their bodies and covering their faces.

"What is going on?" I answered out loud,

"I told you that you wouldn't understand..." X went over to Jel and started to petted his head,

"Maybe if you tell us then maybe we could..." Raito counter,

"Touché." X softly laughed,

"You see that these children are very special, someone once told of a little special gift." She started with her speech,

"How is this implying?" Kaito spoke,

"I haven't yet to be done, they have a trait which since from birth they have large amounts of power, large amounts of magic. However that was sealed away since birth, their parents must have know about this so as the years go by then that seal is weakening."

"So your saying that they have that special trait." Rogue said,

"Yes, you seen the symptoms, their body can't handle all of this stress-" Before X could finish her speech, Maka woke up.

"Ugh, What happen?" Maka uttered before receiving a bear hug from Minerva,

"Are you okay! You're OKAY!" While Minerva hugged her tight and Maka was turning blue, dying for air.

"Thanks X-" I turned around to see no X, 'where did she go?'

Finally the rest woke up...

"...What is the date today...?" Marco asked with Rufus asking,

"It's the fourth of May..." Suddenly the twins went pale while their markings with disappearing.

"What is it? Don't tell its-" Minerva quickly panicked until the twins yelled,

"Oh S***!" Both quickly ran out of the infirmary,

"Oh no you don't! You're still injured!" Minerva yelled but the twins outrun her,

"Oh no, I forgot..."Jel face-palm with his markings disappearing,

"What is it Jel?" Lucille asked,

"It's exam time..." And with Jel's answer, both Lucille and Jel went pale.

"I'm just lucky that I don't do them anymore..." Lucille nodded.

"I don't even do them but geez." Lucille mentions.

'I don't get it, the situation before was it f***** up scary and this atmosphere feels like a joke. It just killed the mood.'

'What exams?'

* * *

Somewhere;

"So we are going there?" A voice of a boy spoken, having pale skin and very short spiky hair.

"Yeap! Come on Chonny! Step it up!" Another voice called out but this time it was a girl, having black hair to shoulder length.

"Okay, okay An... How are your injuries?" Chonny asked in worry, both of their eyes are the chocolate brown.

"It's okay now." An took this suddenly before replying, waving around her bandaged arms.

"Come now children, we just arrive here." Another voice of a female said but it sounded a bit older, having navy-blue hair held in a pony tail (something like Lenka Kagamine.)

"Come on Lulu Fuyu!" Chonny shouted with his tongue sticking out.

"Chonny! Not my full name!" Her different colored eyes widen in anger, the right was red and the other is teal.

"Do we really have to split up into three different guilds...?" An questions while looking down to the ground.

"Afraid so..." Lulu slowly said,

"Then, I'm staying with Chonny!" With a burst of energy, An spoken while Chonny turned in a bright, red tomato.

"I wonder how is Maka and Marco, the exams are coming for them..." Chonny trying to change the uncomfortable mood.

"Don't worry about too much, this is them we are talking about." Lulu replied,

"So, what are we calling the guild?" Chonny and An asked,

"Simple, we will call it Angel's Dagger..."

* * *

Chapter ended;

I know that it's shorter than my previous chapters but I'm cutting back a bit, anyway... best cliffhanger I made =_='

Lucille is mentally weak I know but in reality there must be some damage from her past. I really need one story finish. Hopefully she will grow stonger.

Maka: Please! At least one favorite or follow at help us move on (aka encourage).

Chonny: Hello!

Lulu: Disclaimer, Author here doesn't own Fairy Tail!

Marco: See that button, click there and please follow or favorite it.

An: Leave a review or a suggestion...

Until then, see you next time!

Thank-you for reading this!


	5. Chapter 5: We've came back, training?

A week later... At Sabertooth.

* * *

Sting pov's,

Where are they? Maka and Marco has been gone for almost a weak,

_"Damn you Fairy Tail..."_

X has been seen here and there but still nobody knows of her magic just like Lucille, apparently is that X month here a couple of months ago after she just came here. She disappears a lot too,

However I haven't heard of the twins and Jel seems unfazed by this and I can see she-demon looking at him hatefully with fire surrounding her.

Growing worry I walked up the Jel's table to see Raito and Kaito sitting beside Lucille eating some cake with Jel drinking his usual coffee.

"Where's are the Twins?" They all stopped to stare at me then they all looked back to Jel.

"They're in their homeland to do some business..." Sipping on his coffee,

Then something interrupted me from talking more, the huge doors of Sabertooth was open to revealed of the Twins. They were pale, looking as if they were having no sleep because of the dark circles around of their eyes and they are now acting zombies now

Maka wore a black, sleeveless, black, collar shirt and a red checkered shirt with short leggings. She also wore a glove only on her left hand.

(Something like this; . /showbiz/2009-06/16/content_8289622_ )

Marco wore something similar to Maka minus the shirt and leggings.

Suddenly both of them collapsed from exhaustion and everyone ran up via surrounding them. I can hear grasping and moaning from the two, on their back was a bag and I open to see loads of books.

"You're back now..." Everyone looked behind to see Jel still drinking from his cup, I can hear some of the moaning coming from the two again.

"How can you be so heartless, your siblings are laying on the floor dead-like!" One of the members shout while pointing fingers at them.

I can see Maka and Marco struggling to walk so they crawled instead and they looked up to see Jiemma standing on the second floor.

"Listen puny brats, we are entering the Grand Magic Games this year and we will aim for number one after we have lost last years!" Jiemma yelled out, somehow I heard Marco whispering so _'this one lost too'_ thanks to my dragon senses and I wonder of that line.

I looked back at the Master taking a deep breath before shouting once again,"We are allow to use of Fairy Tail's trick so..." There was a pause,

"Team A is Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Kaito and with Orga on reserve."

"For Team B is Marco, Maka, Jel, X and Lucille and Raito on reserve." Suddenly there was silence once before everyone was screaming.

"What the newbies get to join, they are only here for almost a week!"

"NO FAIR!"

Everyone was rambling and ranting about Team B, I was about to too until I notice of X standing next to Master, staring down at us.

I heard even louder moaning from the twins once again before slamming their head face down to the floor.

"The games will be in two months so expect you to train hard and WIN!" And with that line everyone cheered while the twins struggle to stand. They got help by Raito and Kaito and sat with at their table.

"So, how was it?" Kaito asked them without realizing that I can still hear them because of my dragon sense.

"It was so hard!" Maka reply with her face down on the table.

"I'm just glad that's the last one I will ever do!" Macro did the same as Maka,

"Well, the next thing is that we have to have training now...for the GMG" Lucille quietly asked until a massive burst of energy generate by anger came into the twins with a loud scream.

"What!" Both of them screaming and gaining the attention of almost the entire guild,

"I'm sorry!" Lucille flinched from the sudden scream.

"Why us...?" Both moaning even louder,

"Because I told Jiemma to do so." X sat by Jel and both looked up to her and blinked for a bit until,

"Te-" Both yelled before Jel and X quickly covered their mouths with their hands,

X shush them and surprisingly is that they remained quiet after this until sometime later.

I sat at the bar while I hear of the group of newbies talk and talk, I didn't really bother to listen all of it apart from the fact that Maka and Marco has to be trained by me and Rogue.

Also X is coming too. Maka and Marco agreed to this and walked my way saying,

"Can you and Rogue help us to train for the GMG?"

"Sure, we will start tomorrow so you better get packed for the trip."

"Ok!" The twins nodded before walking outside of the guild, as they walked out people are quickly avoiding them in fear.

"Oi! What is it!?" The Raito guy shouted in anger after seeing this and there was silence until the twins finally were out from the guild's sight.

"Didn't you see it..." Rufus said as many were confused,

"See what?" Rogue came in this time and was confusion as I am,

"Their facial expression.." Orga shuttered,

"So it has come to this." I looked to Jel to see another creepy smirk coming from him, I looked to Lucille looking with bored expression.

"Let the games start, very soon..."

* * *

Timeskip the next day; to the beach!

Normal pov;

"Beach! Beach! Beach!" Maka and Marco cheered as they ran in the hot sand,

Maka was wearing a swimsuit and Marco wearing broad-shorts.

"Come on you said you're going to train!" Sting yelled as he chased the twins,

"Says the guy who is wearing swim trunks on!" Marco yelled as he jumped into the sea,

Maka sat in the sand to build a sand castle, Jel was laying on the sand next to Maka and Lucille wore shorts and a hoodie.

Maka looked around to see something before resuming of building her castle,

Minerva in her swimsuit asked, "What's wrongs?"

"Where's Sting?" Maka said before turning a bit red, Minerva saw this and started to giggle.

"Awww, you have a little crush on the light mage don't you." Minerva started to pet her head as Maka tried to denial it.

Rufus and Rogue sighed to this, it was suppose to be two separate teams to go on training but seeing of the little incident yesterday. They didn't mind as much and seeing the newbies acting like children is a part if that.

Maka and Marco has sudden changes in personality for childish and joyful to dark, emotionless and hateful. Although Rogue can act motionless and all but still,

Jel can be humorist and doesn't take things serious but from that to someone appearing to be heartless, scary and unpredictable with a smirk wherever you see him in that state.

Lucille seen to be shy, quiet and fragile and no-one but her little group knows of her magic and from shy to emotionless and obeying zombie to her group.

Kaito and Raito was strange, having almost the same magic as Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer but hides of their personal details away from the Guild.

X is a strange one, just like Lucille no-ones knows of her magic and there is a possibly that Jel's group knows of it. Maka, Marco, Lucille and Jel shows great respect to her and that is strange to Sabertooth that they barely knew of each other...or do they?

It was fun spending time at the beach, Sting and Rogue got sprayed by Maka's and Marco's water guns and got chased again. Raito chased the twins as well but was holding an even bigger water pistol, Minerva took this to her advance and 'accidentally' tripped Sting and it soon resulting of Maka tripping over Sting then landing on top on him then Marco landed on Maka.

Kaito sat next to Lucille as they sat and ate shaved flavored ice together.

Rufus sat at one of the nearby cafes closed to the beach with X ordering some cake.

Jel lay on the sand,

however their fun soon ended with some of the Fairy Tail mages walking into.

"Great, why isn't the fairies." Minerva spoken with venom in her lines,

"Don't get cocky Minerva, don't forget that you lost to us in the last games." Erza reminded,

Everyone stopped, Maka and Marco stared at them with blank eyes.

Sting and Rogue stopped to stare at Nastu and Gajeel,

Lucille was the worse, she was shaking uncontrollable and quickly becoming paler as each second goes by.

Suddenly Maka and Maka started walk in front of them and as so they were about to walk past them. Maka left eye and Marco's right eye was slashed by Erza's sword but before that they flinched and quickly closed their eyes of not knowing of what is to come next.

Blood sprained everywhere but surprisingly from the group of Fairies that can is that only Gajeel and Gray was disgusted but horrified by this.

"Wahhhh! It hurts!" Both kneel to the ground and covered their slashed eyes with their now blooded hands. Erza smirked to this while Nastu laughed, Wendy shown no remorse and no interest of helping them.

"Maka! Macro!" Raito rushed to them before getting hit by Erza's sword.

"Why!" Minerva screamed after seeing the state of the twins, the blood covered their face,from the hands to their arms soon dripping onto their body.

"Because they're a Saber! Sabers are heartless bastards, these are newbies that recently joined your guild so!" Nastu yelled as he struggle to stop himself from laughing.

"I decide to teach them a lesson and to see if they are strong enough to join Fairy Tail." Erza declared, putting away her sword.

Sabertooth was angry but the most angry was Jel,

"But they're too weak!" Nastu proclaim until he kick Marco in the stomach causing Marco to be flung in the air before getting caught by Rufus.

Maka hair was pulled by Erza before getting sliced by her sword,

After all this tension left behind silence until Maka started to laugh, Nastu was getting annoyed by this grabbed her arm but notice the lines she was saying;

_"When will it come, when will it be delivered?"_ Nastu and Erza smirked to this as they were thinking of a weapon that has not arrive.

_"When will the final judgement be delivered?"_ Maka titled her head and finally reveal of her slashed eye with blood covering half of her face.

_"May the fairies will be dragged into hell but how many sins tainted their wings?" _

_"They will be split in deep red!"_

Suddenly giant caterpillar in black and red polka dots, with golden ring eyes, white face with one ear like wing red and the other blue appeared behind Maka before it process to bit off the head of Erza Scarlet. (The Charlotte Witch...)

"Stop Lucille!" And the being left it's mouth wide open and Sabertooth stared to Lucille with X standing beside her. X has a device in her hand which was place onto one of her ears.

"You can't kill them...not yet." Reverting her eyes back to Fairy Tail,

Lucille stared until Erza pointed a sword towards of Maka but the being quickly took action and...ate the sword. Slowly the being was disappearing but it lay it eyes to mostly on Wendy, Nastu and Erza. It smile and blood was starting to pour from his mouth and covers many of it's crushed and bloody, sharp teeth.

Suddenly the Fairies but Gajeel and Gray ran away from Sabertooth's sight, Gajeel did something unexpected and bowed to X, "I'm sorry about my 'friend'." After that he just walked off upset nobody care about that at this point but Maka, Marco and Lucille.

"Maka! Marco!" Everyone was crowding around them with Lucille hugging them while crying.

"It's okay..." Maka replied, removing her hand from her injury to reveal a terrible gash across her left eyelid.

"No it isn't it!" Minerva cried out and was in panic,

"It seems that your eye is unfazed but I called Maiden to check just in case." X was checking both of their injuries, Sting and Raito looked at them in worry.

"It's oka-" Maka replied again before looking down to see her bloodied hands to something that distorted her. All of a sudden Maka fell into Sting's arms unconscious following along with Maka and Lucille.

And Raito was getting bandaged by X,

Minerva's emotions was at it's boiling point once more.

She responded with an angered facial expression before noticing Macro what carried onto his back. Sting held Maka bridal style and Kaito held Lucille in his arms as well.

"Take them to the cottage..." X ordered.

Timeskip; to a few hours later, in a little cottage.

"How are they Maiden?" Jel called out,

Everyone waited outside of the room, a women came out with dark, blue hair held in two pigtails and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Maka's and Marco's eyesight is undamaged however their injury will take some time for it to heal." Everyone cheered in joy, "Lucille is receiving treatment along from X as well."

"Can we see them?" Raito question and 'Maiden' nodded. With that everyone rushed into the room to see Lucille asleep in bed and the twins awake in their shared beds. Both had bandages covering hand of their faces and Maka's hair was sliced in a jagged yet straight way.

Minerva instantly jumped onto the bed and hugged them both, the twins looked at this but remain quiet.

"Get off the bed please..." X stood next to Lucille, but Minerva didn't listen until,

"Sorry..." Maka whispered, with that Minerva stopped and got off of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sting spoke,

"We let Fairy Tail cripple us..." Macro answered with a dull expression,

"It's only one incident, a small mistake..." Sting trying to lighten the mood surrounding the room,

"But, we can use speed magic and we couldn't even dodge two swings from Titania..." Maka eye's watered before it streamed down her face.

"We have fail Master!" Marco screamed in agony,

"We understand but the Master has changed since the last game, he's a changed man." Rufus exclaimed in hoping it will fix the mood,

"Master, master, master!" Both whispered with one trying to control his tears and the other uncontrollably has tears streaming from her eyes.

Both were still repeating the word, many looked to them with pitiful eyes while others with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Marco repeats his words, Rogue and Sting can smell the salty tears.

Rogue turn around and Jel leaning against a wall looking down, X looked towards of a window and 'Maiden' stared into space with lifeless eyes.

* * *

Somewhere;

"Finally you helped!" Chonny yelled,

"I never expect for that to happen..." A girl with black and white highlights whispered and was holding a flute in her hands.

"...Who would thought that the twins to have one of their eyes slashed by the fairies..." An mentions, a boy sat next to her with who's hair color was a very dull blue.

"I hope that they are okay..."

"Maiden is with them, don't forget that she is there as well Elle!" An answered,

"Hopefully they won't question about Maiden!" Chonny questions,

"You're here... How are they?" Elle whispered as a person with dark, blue hair held in two pigtails walked towards of them.

"Their vision is not damage and they have no further injuries upset a cut to their eyelids so it was a close call."

"When I gotta get back to the guild now..." Chonny said with An and the boy with the dull hair color followed him.

* * *

Thank-you for reading!

Chonny: Disclaimer, Author here does not own Fairy Tail!

An: Please leave a suggestion or a review!

X: Please vote of who is going to pair up with Lucille aka 45th Lucy!

Lulu: And see that button up there, click there and follow or favorite.

Elle: Thank-you for reading this and we hope you will continue to read this as well.

We will see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Two new daggers

_So sorry that I haven't updated the story in a couple of weeks but I have been writing the other chapters but forgot to post this... heheheh ^^''_

* * *

**Somewhere, normal pov;**

A person sits at an edge of a cliff, just watching the day-sky and the clouds passing by. Someone with metal piecing around his face and arms, long, black, spiky hair and red slanted eyes.

"You know that be out of God's reach once you make that jump..." A voice of a girl calls out, the person look back to see a girl with two boys beside her and all wore a cape like cloak.

"Ad why would you care?" He asked the group,

"It is normal for humans to be concerned when someone is going to die or committing suicide whether it's a stranger or not." A boy with pale skin and very short,black, spiky hair with his cape in dark purple.

"Why are you here alone Gajeel?" The girl with black hair reaching to shoulder length and her cape is a shade of a dark, crimson red.

"How do you know my name?" He questions,

"You're well known for being a fairy aka your destruction ..." The boy with a very dull blue hair color and his was navy green,

"Luckily I'm no longer part of Fairy Tail..." Gajeel answered,

"Not your usual self I see." The girl said, "Why are you here all alone Gajeel?"

"Well, I just came here to think really. Fairy Tail has changed too much for the worse, hurting my friends and others."

* * *

**Flashback; Gajeel pov.**

It was after we apologized about that eye-slashing incident to Sabertooth, we went back to the inn to meet of our 'friends.' Glaring at us,

"Why did you say sorry to them ice-princess!?" Nastu angrily screamed with fire around his fist. Gray took on effect from his speech,

"Why did you do it then?" Gray stated with dull eyes,

"They were about to attack us..." Erza interrupted as she ate for cake,

"How did you know that then?" Gray shouted with tight scowl on his face,

"They walked in front of us! You saw it in their eyes! Plus they're from Sabertooth meaning that they are power-hungry jerks" Nastu suddenly notices that Gray didn't stripes for a long time resulting that something is wrong.

"Then I will quit this guild you hypocrites." Lifting his shirt to show of his guild mark disappearing,

"Where do you get that magic!" Erza screams in fear,

"Don't you remember of that other incident sometime ago..." Gray reminding them,

* * *

**Another flashback... (a flashback in a flashback...)**

Outside of the guild was a group of musician, all hid their identifies with a hod and mask.

Three playing their instrument and was dancing around in a circle. (Suggesting... something from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.)

One playing a sting instrument, another a flute, the other with none was was clapping to keep in the beat. It gain attention of the town people of Magnolia to see the musicians play of their choses. Music fills the air until Nastu came into to interrupted everything

"Shut the F*** up!" Nastu ignite his fist with his magic and punched the one playing the string instrument. It broke it's mask and burning bits of the material of the hod, before Nastu cause another attack Gajeel jumps in to take the hit. Turning his arm in iron and Gray hastily have ice forming around Nastu. Everyone else ran away from the guild not to get hurt by the conflict.

"Don't bother to try to melt it flame-brain!" Gray kicked the chunk of ice and send it rolling down with Nastu along with it.

Gajeel and Gray rushed up to the injured but was block off by the other musicians,

"Let us help you!" Gray shouted but they resisted,

"It's okay..." Suddenly in front of Gray and Gajeel was another hooded figure.

"I thank you for helping my children." It sounds like a female as she bowed down.

Then a male with silver hair and a bang over his left cold, piercing silver eye, wearing a black t-shirt and baggy skinny jeans. He was carrying Nastu in a rag-doll style with spinning eyes.

"Gray, did you fight again?"

"Don't get into this Styles, he got what was coming to him." Gajeel grunted,

Styles looked at the situation and saw the injured,

"What did they do?" Styles asked the mages,

"Great! A typical fairy." The voice came for the injured, flaring his face with an angry expression. Teal-green eyes and furrow eye-brows.

"Children..." Gray whispered before looking back to the female figure,

"Calm down little one, let us go home now and get that wound check." Patting his head before the children hold hands and started to pack up their equipment. Soon the children head off first while the she stayed behind for a moment. Quickly she threw something to Gray and Gajeel with Style taking a fighting position. Both caught it without trouble and in their hands was a pendant.

"What is this?" Gajeel said and was pointing to the pendant,

"That will erase you guild mark, you don't even need to talk to your Master so you can easily discard your identity of Fairy Tail inside of yourself." She answered calmly,

"So you're the enemy..." Styles harshly spatted soon taking a lunged towards of the hood figure but she swiftly dodged without effort.

"It is their choice." Dodging each of Styles attack gracefully,

"You're brainwashing them!" Styles shouted in frustration because he can't have one punch towards of his 'enemy.'

"How? I'm stating their true feelings and that only." Dodging the aimed to her head,

"What are you talking about?" Continue to attack but missing each one resulting of his wings forming but the feathers burned to a crisp,

"Fairy Tail hides in a world of fantasy, causing people pain and such." Appearing behind of her opponent, "But not all." Looking towards of Gray and Gajeel.

"You are questioning of Fairy Tail's acts but did nothing as you're afraid..." Once more Styles try to attack with his transform wolf-like arm but again she dodge without a hassle,

"Tell me Styles Kaizu of Fairy Tail, do you know of Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray and Gajeel was shocked by her question, eyes and jaws wide open.

"Who...?" Style muttered before getting kicked by another figure but this time a boy with straight sliver hair done in a short pony tail but hid his face with a mask.

"Thank-you Tea, you drop this." Holding a cloak folded neatly,

"Thank-you mama..." Scratching his head before putting on his cloak,

"Don't worry, you'll have some time to think about this..." Turning her back away from Fairy Tail, "We'll settle this at the GMG." Both disappear in a flash...

* * *

**Part one of Flashback ended;**

"You traitor!" Erza harshly spatted, gripping onto her fork. Both of Gray and Gajeel showed no emotions in their eyes, "Now you have no home to go now..." Smirking to this,

"Guess what Titania, anywhere is better than Fairy Tail." Gajeel start to walk off with his guild mark dissolving.

**Flashback ended;**

"So you quitted Fairy Tail now Gajeel?" The girl asked,

"It looks like now but now what...?" Gajeel spoke but grunted in the end,

"Then you can come with us." One of the boys said,

"What are your names? You know mine or I need to know yours..."

"Okay although a lot of people know your name, I'm Chonny!" The boy with the black and spiky hair shoot a wide grin.

"I'm An." The girl with black hair reaching to her shoulder smile a bit while gesturing a wave.

"...It's Paul..." The boy with the very-dull blue,

"You can come with us to our guild." Chonny suggested loudly but was not loud enough to burst Gajeel's eardrums.

"We are from Angel's Dagger..." Paul stated, An gesture her hand to Gajeel,

"You have nowhere else to go, you can come with us..."

"Do you know Lucy Heartfilia?" Gajeel questions seriously, there was just silence after that until all three answered together,

"Yes, we all do..." Then Gajeel grabbed Chonny by the shoulders,

"Do you know where she is!?"

"Can't tell you, orders..." An spoke but there was no emotion in her voice,

There was that uncanny silent around the atmosphere until both Chonny and An cheered,

"Well, let us go to the guild now!" Both started to drag Gajeel off with Paul sighing, Gajeel was surprised about their sudden changes of their personality.

**TO THE GUILD OF ANGEL'S DAGGER**

"We're here!" An, Chonny and Paul cheered in harmony and in front of them was a building five times bigger than Fairy Tail's. Above the doors was a dagger with one of it's handle spouting an angelic wing. Gajeel stared as he just felt he just popped there as he stared the barred lands surrounding the building.

"Time to go inside!" Chonny shouted before grabbing everyone else to go inside,

"We're back!" An and Chonny shouted, Paul was massaging his temples with Gajeel staring in shock. Although it is similar to Fairy Tail in many ways like the bar and such but it feels more sophisticated. However the mages here all wore a cloak like cape covering their faces and bodies, some wore a mask but there was always a mark at the back of the cape.

Once Gajeel took a step inside of the guild, quickly from rowdy and loud to dead silent.

"Come one Gajeel..." An urging of Gajeel to come in resulting of Paul and Chonny pushing him towards of the bar,

"You're here early..." A voice of a female called out from the bar,

"Good day Iv-sama." Three of the children gestured a bow to Iv, she too wore a cloak with the guild's mark on the back and a mask.

"I see you brought a new member." Looking over to see Gajeel in an uncomfortable state because of the stares emitting from the mages of this guild. Iv notice this and gesture hand down after rising it in the air and with that everyone else went back of what they were doing. "I apologized about that but it isn't everyday that an ex-fairy joins our rank..." Chuckling to this before giving a file to An. "Looks like you have another assignment."

"I best be off to flying school now." Paul announced before walking off outside,

"What is this Iv-sama..." An asks as she opens to the document, after reading some of the pages quickly via just flicking the document with 50 pages in one go. "I see, will both of my brothers be there?"

"That is correct." Iv answered while Gajeel and Chonny was left in a confusion state,

"Any idea what is going on kid?" Whispering to Chonny, then Chonny swoop in and took one of the pages from the documents. Looking at the page before sighing then placing the sheet back,

"I go pick up my little brother then, can I have some cake please?" An politely asked and with that Iv slices three pieces placed in a box. "Thank-you Iv-sama, see you soon."

"See ya An!" Some of the mages shouted as An walked out of the guild,

"Gajeel-san where do you want the guild mark?" Iv asked and Gajeel snaps from his confusion and said,

"Black and on left arm." Iv gracefully clicked her fingers and the mark appears of where he asked to be.

"Okay, I'll explain some of the rules around here, there are three levels and you can't go to the B1 level."

"Why? Is that where the S-class jobs at?" Gajeel arrogantly spoke,

"I rather say that it's classified, and you would need a certain object to enter there but no, nothing related to the S rank." Iv chuckle,"It seems that you're strong enough to be in S-class list but not in the intellectual list." Place her hand onto her chin,

"Wha?"

"Allow me to explain, here in Angel's Dagger is that we have three ranks of S-class. The Strong-hold, the intelligent Bureau and finally the Balance, it is fairly easy to get into the Strong-hold but it is much more difficult to get in the ranks of the other two although we classified the Balance similar to the SS-class." Chonny explains with Gajeel trying to process all of the information,

"Get into those two is no laughing matter but anyway have a great time here at Angel's Dagger." Her voice changes from dark to cheery, Gajeel and Chonny stood there with a sweat-drop. At that point Iv was dashing through the cupboards, grabbing a folded black cape with the mark of Angel's Dagger and a simple, plain mask.

"This is your cloak, always wear this Gajeel when you step outside."

* * *

**_Chapter ended;_**

An: Yay! Gajeel has left Fairy Tail now and came with us now!

Iv: But I'm sensing that we're missing someone.

Gajeel: It's Gray...

An: I think he joined earlier than you... Spoiler alert!

Paul: Disclaimer Author here does not own Fairy Tail.

Chonny: Remember to leave a suggestion of OCs or what will happen next.

X: And write a review on this as well, please like or favorite this story.

Everyone: Until then, see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Gone missing? Children?

A week later; in a forest.

* * *

**Sting pov;**

"How are they?" X asked to me,

"Well... they have took training seriously but a little too seriously." Sweat-drops, seeing of the twins practicing their aim with their firing-arm. Each time the trigger was pulled, it creates a long bang but this time it was a magic weapon. Last time they used their weaponry that was no magic coming from the sword, I tried to attack it with one of my Light magic but it repels my attack.

"I suggest that you have them practicing their magic as well." X place a hand onto my shoulder,

"Their speed magic, I don't think they need to improve in that." I talked back, 'They are too fast for even for my eyes to catch...'

"No, their other magic." X explained,

"Other magic..." Stuttering of this new given magic,

"Maka uses Fire while Marco uses Ice, it is the same for Jel uses wind Magic." X sighed,

"And why do they don't use them?" Crossing my arms,

"..." She stayed silent until I spoken,

"So you want me to convince Maka and Marco to use their magic other than their speed..." Retelling of what she just said,

"That is correct." Nodding her head,

"Can't you do it? Clearly they trust and respect you more then I could ever have in them."

"... I see you in a couple of months." I blinked and she was gone, does everyone has the speed equalling to the speed of light?

"Oi! Rogue!" I shouted, and with that Rogue popped out from nowhere,

"What is it?" Rogue walked up,

"Help me to convince the twins to train in their magic."

"Their speed?" Rogue tilted his head by a very small amount,

"Nope, ice and fire magic.." I spatted out,

"I didn't know they use fire or ice.." Although Rogue still has the no emotion on his face.

"I didn't too until today! X just told me!" Angrily shouted out but in my head finally we learnt about another thing about them. Seriously, no-one knows of their backstory or where they've come from.

"Maka! Marco!" I yelled to gain the attention of the Walker Twins.

"What is it?" Maka asked while she ran towards us,

"X just told me for you to practice your other magic."

"What are you talking about?" Marco exclaimed innocently,

"Maka's Fire and Marco's Ice magic." The air tenses up as the twins suddenly froze,

"Why must we have to do that, Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer..." Maka whispered.

"And Fullbuster is an Ice Mage." Marco finishing the sentence.

"Yes but with the other opponents, it will be alright. Just focus the element onto one of your hands."

They paused for a bit, they look down to the ground before looking up to us but again looking back to the ground. They have bandages covering half of their faces because of their slashed eye-lids and Maka's hair was cut once more. (Ezra Knightwalker style)

Marco let his hands out with a blue mist surrounding it and forming was some ice.

"That's good, now you try Maka..." I looked towards her but see stared blankly towards of me with tears forming around her eyes.

"Maka?" Marco whispered as Maka gripping her fist with it turning white.

"Maka you don't have to do it..." Marco said in worry,

"But it is X's orders..." Maka mumble softly,

"Why did X tell them" Marco uttered in angry and frustration.

All I'm thinking is really, using ice or fire magic is that bad but this could lead into finding out more about them.

Looking down to Maka to see her shaking uncontrollably finally salty tears streaming down on her face. She held her hand in the air but was gripping it hard around her wrist, a spark was forming soon bringing a flame surrounding her hand.

"See, it isn't hard." I started to pat on her head,

'Why am I doing this?'

* * *

**Timeskip; another week later. (No idea what to write next.) **

**It's night time; normal pov.**

Minerva decide to have Team A and Team B to train together so...

"Got anything new about them?" Orga asked, the Sabertooth mages sat together around a table.

Jel, Marco and Maka was sleeping in the next room,

"All I learnt was about their other magic which is their other magic such as Fire, Ice and Wind."

X was away on something and Lucille was outside with Kaito and Raito training.

"Nothing." Rogue shook his head in denial,

"What about X's line?" Rufus suggested,

"What line?" Minerva demanded with her hands slammed onto the wooden table, Rufus hasty came in and tried to shush she-demon as he gestures the a wall. She quickly realizes at the wall he was pointing at where the Walker siblings are resting via in the next room.

"Remember that she said a few weeks ago, expecting to act like Fairies." Reminding the others of that incident,

"Oh yeah..." Everyone said at the same time,

"That maybe tells us that they hate Fairy Tail." Rufus explains,

"Oh yeah..." Everyone said at the same time,

'I'm going to bed...'

* * *

**The next day, it's morning!**

**Sting pov,**

"Know who he is nee-chan?" A voice sounded too high and was a young boy whispered,

"Onee-sama said that he is her friend..." Another young voice but sounded girly,

"He's going to wake up, lets run now." The boy whispered again.

"Wait just a moment..." I felt too numb to do anything so I had no idea what was going on,

"Now run!" But I can still hear steps running out of the room, finally I woke up to see no-one. 'Rogue must have woke up earlier then.' I got up from my bed and started to walk to the living room and see some big commotion.

Minerva was screaming and running in panic, Raito and Kaito was opening cupboards. Rufus and Orga was looking under the table, in every nook and canny they can find.

"What's going on!?" I shouted, Minerva stopped and looked me.

"The Walker-." Suddenly she paused and started to laugh at me,

"What is it?" Getting agitated by this then everyone else laughing their heads off,

"What is it!?" I shouted in angry and suddenly Lucille came in and gave me a mirror to reveal my face filled with marker doodles and on my forehead says... poo...

Quickly I grabbed a towel and started to wipe it harshly to get rid of the marker,

'I bet it's those kids! Maybe it's the twins but the kids sounded a lot younger than them.'

"Where are the twins, Jel too?" I question out loud while looking around, then everyone panic and run around. Suddenly the door open with Rogue, well more like slamming then opening.

"They're not outside!" Rogue shouted but beside was three children, two boys and one girl with all silver hair and golden eyes.

Rogue grabbed what it looks like twins in both of his hands, "but these ran away from this direction..."

"Let us go! let us go!" Both scream and was kicking and punching around trying to free from his grasp. 'Those voices...' Then the other boy taller then the twins kicked Rogue causing him to drop the children from his hands. Both landed with their bottoms before wincing in pain,

The girl was wearing an over-sized dress and a rope tied around it to it from falling off with her hair tied in very small pigtails, it looks the same for the boys as they both over a shirt looking like a dress and shorts and all are bare-footed. The strangest thing is what they all wore a bandaged glove on both hands.

"Who are they Rogue?" Minerva demanded but her tone in voice caused the children to shiver in fear, the taller boy tried to protect the twins by wrapping them with their arms. Minerva noticing this grinned to her work but Lucille had a look on confusion on her face, looking back to them and saw a faint scar on one of their eyes, the twins that is.

Until I heard whispering from the girl, "Big brother, why is onee-sama being mad to us?" pointing towards of Minerva with tears forming around her eyes.

"These people are fake, that right they're fake." The tallest among the children answered as he hugged the children tighter,

"What..?" Rufus questions as everyone stared at them, Minerva had a face saying did I know them before.

"I don't know who they are but they ran from here when I was searching for the Walker siblings outside." Suddenly Orga sparked bit of his magic to 'intimidate' them, it worked before Lucille kicks him to his leg causing him to couch in pain.

"What did you do that for!" Orga screamed with Rogue face-palming then he look down the the children again to see unimaginable fear on their faces. Lucy glared at Orga with a death glare causing everyone to back away from her. Everyone apart from Lucille has a showing who knew she can even do that...

"Magic... run away." The tallest whimpered, "Run away!" Hastily turning around to run away, now the children are running away from the Sabertooth mages. To some, they look like they were joking.

"We should follow them, they might know where the Walker siblings are." Rogue said before trying to catch up to the running children, Lucille pushed those in her way to chase down the children. Suddenly now everyone but Orga decided to run after them,

'They're pretty fast for a bunch of kids.' Sting thought,running through the woods of obstacles. The little girl tripped over resulting of gazing her knee, finally the Sabertooth mages thought that they would stop of their little act via running away. However she took a quick glance then quickly she tried to run while trying to stand up. Stumbling each time until receiving help from the boys and dashed away.

It is showing that the children won't stop running, soon after they had arrive to a nearby town. Frantically the children knock over several things like stalls or boxes, barrels of fruit spilled over through out the markets. Soon the children separated making it easier or harder for them to catch but they didn't realized that. The boys were cornered but the girl was no where to be seen.

"Come on now, let us help you." Rufus calmly said,

"Tell us, have you see these people." Lucille swiftly took out a sheet of paper out from her pockets. A picture of Jel, Maka and Marco in matching outfits, back then before Maka's hair was sliced or the twins having one of their eyelids slashed. All smiling to their delights but was set off the other Sabertooth mages is that in the middle was a girl with her black, silky hair and chestnut, brown eyes but she sat in a sat while everyone else stands.

"We don't know..." The 'tallest' stutters with a expression of disbelief and it was the same for the other boy.

"It looks like her?" The little one whispered with the other answering,

"It can't be, she looks too old." Whispering back before the wind changes its direction because of Lucille smiles. " But we must pick up our little sister." Lucille quickly folded the photo neatly then placing it into her pockets.

"What is it Lucille?" Raito asked before getting pushed harshly by her, incoming a scythe/spider leg and narrowly dodged it and it leaved a dent to the stone floor. It was entirely formed by wind magic, staring at the Sabertooth mages with cold eyes.

"Step back, I will deal with this." Lucille steps forward,

"Come on let us have some fun-" Minerva cried out seeing of the development of the situation but was muffed by Kaito.

"Uh... I go search for the girl then!" Sting insisted while dragging Rogue,

"Don't bother, someone already masked their scent." Lucille stated with the children shocked/ everyone else and the fact she is talking a lot more.

"Big brother..."

"I know, they know far too much."

"Get away from here! " Lucille screamed as she dashed towards of the children and flashed of light instantly appearing temporary blinding everyone. Once the light died down, they saw the children covered in foreign markings.

"You can't use any of your magic now, see that marking." Lucille pointed towards them with them gripping to their teeth and angry written on their faces. She softly smiles heartily and sighed, running up to them as one was losing his consciousness. Hugging them tightly both in her arms, one resting his eyes and the other is too slipping into unconsciousness.

"You know that it is dangerous to you and to others to use magic like that."

Minerva pov,

I feel like crying now... it's like a happy reunion but I still can't understand of what is going on I realized that Kaito still cover my mouth. I flashed with a glare but he didn't even flinched but he let go of my mouth.

Then something is changing for the children, slowly their hair color is turning from silver to jet-black and now they look like the missing Walker siblings but chibi!?

'What did I just thought...'

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" A voice cried out from the distance which interrupted all of the heart-warming feels. I swear ever since the Walker siblings came into the guild, almost every heart-warming situation is shattered...wait a minute...

Quickly Lucille have the unconscious child on her back and the other in Kaito's arms.

"Know what is going on?" Minerva said,

"I'm not sure if I am the right person to tell you really..."

* * *

**Chapter ended;**

An, Marco, Maka, Chonny angrily stares at a computer screens.

X: what is the matter?

Chonny: We just have another review...

Iv: That is good then.

Lulu Fuyu suddenly comes in and stares at the new review and and angry tick appears.

Raito and Kaito: that last word is really unneeded.

X: ...disclaimer? Author here doesn't own Fairy Tail...

Iv: Be sure is leave a review here...

Jel: Please follow or favorite this please? Would appreciate it!

X, Iv, Jel: Until then, see you all soon! Thanks for reading!

Chonny: Worse thing is that is written in from a 'guest'.

X: Please calm down...


	8. Chapter 8: Children and Daggers found

Normal pov,

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" A girl screamed as she walk down the streets, tears continuously rained from her now chestnut brown eyes. Rubbing them as she walk, looking around to see no-one as if no-one was there to help her. Walking barefoot through the stone floors, the blood from her wound of her grazed knee finally was dried.

"Where are you!?" She cried out but no answer, no-one around her but herself.

"sniff*where are you*sniff."

"Are you okay little girl?" A voice called out, she turned around to see a girl with jet-black hair. Her hair reached to her shoulders and had chocolate, brown eyes. Kneeling to the little girl's level and had her hands in the air gesturing to hug.

"Are you?" The little girl step forward towards of her, looking and saw that she wore a cape like cloak in the color of dark, crimson red. Immediately the little girl dashed to her with tears gushing out from her red stained eyes. The one wearing the cape hugged her as soon the girl ran into her. Her hair was slowly changing from silver to black,

"Is it really you?"

* * *

**Somewhere else, still just normal pov;**

The Sabertooth mages ran around town to find the girl from earlier, until they came by to a cafe.

"Need something to eat, haven't eaten anything..." Sting muttered as he stopped to take a breathe,

'God he's annoying as f***' Minerva thought with Rufus and Rogue mentally face-palm.

_"Isn't it rather loud this morning..." _

_"Thankfully it isn't them."_

_"Excellent point big brother!"_

The Sabertooth mages turned around to see the same little girl from earlier with a group of people who all wore a cape/cloak. The little girl is sleeping in one of the cafe chairs among of the 'mysterious' group with headphones one and bandaged knees. Now they too turn around and met eye to eye contact.

"Just where have I seen this?" Sting stared as he saw that everyone there has black hair and brown eyes.

'A girl with short hair, a boy with spiky hair and another male with short, straight hair...'

Then the girl wearing the dark, crimson red cape and a boy was wearing the same thing but smaller stood up. Taking a step forward to the Sabertooth mages before running up to them.

'An attack?' is what most of the mages thought until both jumped and lunged to Lucille.

"Lucille!" Both cheerfully screamed with Lucille looking a bit blue,

"Kyyyaaaaaa!" She screams and in the flash the boy she was holding was flung into the air and was still asleep. Everyone froze then out of nowhere a person rushes in and caught two of the ones wearing the cape while another catches the still sleeping child.

"Safe!" Soon the person was revealed to have spiky,raven black hair with a scar above his left eye and he too wore a cape but its color is navy blue. The other was caught by Raito,

"Hooooo." And one of them started to clapped followed by the other and then now the majority of the people at the cafe is clapping.

What shock most of the Sabertooth mages is that they all wore a cape/cloak in some different colors and a mask.

'...' That is probably on the mind in every Sabertooth mage apart from Lucille.

* * *

**Time skip, just a couple of minutes later...**

"I'm sorry about that little incident earlier." The girl said while scratching her head and was bowing down.

* * *

**Rogue pov,**

This must be the worst kind of situation to be in...

Now the group from earlier and us is siting together at the cafe, the staff manage to find a table big enough to hold 15 people. The worst thing is that Fairy mage is here, Gray Fullbuster. The 'children' is sitting beside of Lucille asleep,

* * *

**Normal pov,**

"Anyway, who are you?" Sting arrogantly asked,

"I'm so sorry about that, I am An." The girl with jet-black hair to shoulder length and brown eyes.

"Van here." The boy with the black, spiky hair and was wearing the same color cape/cloak as An which was dark, crimson red.

"It's Thao." The guy with black, straight and short hair who was wearing

"So, you're all siblings?" Raito asked because he felt a strange vibe surrounding them.

"Yeap!" All three answered in a straight forward way.

"What are you doing here An?" Lucille politely asked,

"Well, technically we're celebrating..." Thao eyed at commotion in the background such as the people in the capes and mask is running around back and forth with food.

"About what?" Raito asked with his head tilting a bit to the side.

"The Bay-Park serial killer, we took the case and solved it." Van screamed and almost tumble from his chair.

'And I heard Rufus took this case a few months ago and failed to catch the killer.' Rogue thought but he kept it hidden as he stayed emotionless.

"Big sister was so cool!" Van cried out with his arms in the air,

"And we filmed it!" With that An shifted her head to the one that just that with a shock expression on her face.

"I want to see it!" Gray shouted with everyone in the background cheered in agreement.

"... What guild are you from?" Rogue asked instead Lucille answered, avoiding contact that now An is chasing the mages.

"The recently new guild, Angel's Dagger." Lucille said as she sipped her tea while happens to be there at the right moment.

"That's not all, recently there were more guilds joining around their time which all where officially recognized by the Council."

While every Sabertooth mage there was processing this, there was too much noise generating from the Dagger mages and coincidently Rogue and Sting turned to the sleeping children. 'How can they sleep with all this noise? Wait... who are they...?'

* * *

**Normal pov,**

Luckily (maybe luck isn't on our side today...) Minerva steps in and slams the table with her fist hard. "First off, who are they and why are they so comfortable around you!?" Pointing toward of An.

Now Van, An, Thao stared blankly at the us with blinked a couple of times before turning to Lucille. "They haven't figure it out?" Van said with disbelief in his tone of voice,

"What?" Minerva patiently asked with a anger tick popping out on her forehead.

"Really Lucille?" Van said,

"I'm so sorry about this." Lucille apologetic spoke while bowing multiple times,

"What!?" It is easily showing that Minerva is losing her cool as she gripped her fist.

"Haven't you figure it out, they are the Walker siblings." Thao pointing to the sleeping children.

"WHAT!" Now Rogue, Sting, Minerva, Rufus screamed in shocked and didn't hide it at all, Kaito and Raito had to block their ears because of their scream.

(Remembering that those two are Sabertooth's dragon slayers of the 46th world.)

"Took them long enough." Raito spoke with Lucille and Kaito nodding recovering from the sudden, burst of screams.

"And you haven't told us!" Minerva already lost her temper lashes to Raito with him flinching because of the pain inflicting to his ears thanks to the 'she-demon'.

"Hoping that you would figure it out sooner or later." Raito utters as he was trying to recover,

"Scar over their eye, their magic, look at their clothing as well." Lucille and Kaito did a squiddy thing with their arms.

"But the silver hair and the golden eyes." Sting pointed out,

"It turned back to their original color right?" Kaito asked,

"How did they do that?" Rufus this time question,

"Um... Why am I forgetting something?" An wonder out loud, leaning her head and crossing arms.

"First, why did they transform into brats!?" Minerva screamed as An was getting ticked off was before to use some dupe-tape to muffed the sound. Thao, Gray and Van was using all of their strength to hold her back.

"Um... Lets have X explain that!" Lucille whimpered because... simply she doesn't know what is happening to them.

"And you!" Minerva pointed towards of Gray, "Why are you here!?"

"I quit Fairy Tail, didn't you see the cape." Although Gray paled a bit while answering,

"Really?" Pretty much every Sabertooth mage said with doubt.

* * *

**_Raito_** via 46th Sting and _Kaito_ via 46th Rogue;

_'Something isn't right though...' _

**_'What is wrong with him...?'_**

_'That vibe...'_

**_'I got it! He is definitely not stripping...'_**

"Gajeel joined us as well but I think he went on a mission with Chonny and Paul right now?" Van pointed out but thanks to him, the conversation stopped and sat their silently for the whole morning. (poor guy, I understand how he feels...)

* * *

**Sting pov, **

"..." That was pretty much for the entire morning,

* * *

**Time-skip, 12:00pm.**

"See at the GMG!" Van called out with the others heading numerous of carriages.

"Aren't you going An, Thao?" Lucille asked as they still stand there staring at her, but with cold eyes. Some time went by but the two still stood there without moving a muscle. Everyone from Angel's Dagger is leaving but those two stayed stare dead straight to the mages in front of them.

"You haven't told them Lucille, haven't you..." An uttered with some harshness in her tone,

"What is it An?" Lucille stutters in worry and quickly went pale,

"Why didn't you tell them? You have been with them for a few weeks now." An continue to speak with half of her face shadowed. Lucille face snapped with realization,

"An... snap out of it, Thao! Please stop her!" Lucille begged to him as the others watched in confusion.

"I'm sorry but you need to face your past Lucille." Thao said, Raito and Kaito widen eyes.

"Please stop this!" Lucille screamed and grabbed the collar of An's cape.

"What are they talking about!?" Rufus called out as he was shocked to see Lucille breaking down like this but was curious to find out about her past.

"Lu-" An whispered staring blankly to Lucille, something like half of her face shadowed her eyes glowing in a red-blown color.

"Stop it! Shut up!" Lucille was shaking, in her kneels begging but trying to block the sound by covering her ears.

"Cy Heartfilia!" After An shouted out, it seems that time slows down as everyone taken in the shock of the truth.

"Why? I wanted to trust them more, I wanted to take my time." Lucille now revealed as Lucy Heartfilia uttered as her tears rained down and dripped to the ground.

"Lady Iv ordered us to do so, I'm so sorry about this." Thao looked away from Lucy but he has no emotion of his face, no guilt or sadness.

"Beside... Kaito and Raito knew about this..." An spoken with no remorse, turning her head away from the mages. Then suddenly a blade came in, behind the head of An. Lucy was holding a golden blade entirely made out of light. Gripping her teeth with her eyes filled anger, the thing is that there was no handle to hold the blade and it was attached to her hands.

"Slow..." An now appears behind of Lucy, whispering in her ears.

"An illusion!" Lucy screamed,

'That was too fast to record...' Rufus thought, before he and the others can join in to fight Lucy was releasing bursts of magic radiating in a golden glow. The bystanders around the area already fled to avoid getting injured.

Lucy screams as she tried to lunge towards of An, swinging her blade once more but kept missing each time with An dodging without a hassle. An had stared in bored eyes with no smile or frown. Thao was standing there, doing nothing but watching the battle and no emotions shown.

As soon Minerva or Sting tried to join in the fight and Rogue and Rufus looking after the chibi Walker siblings who was resting soundly. But blocked by a barrier, realizing that it can't be broken Thao smirked to this.

Lucy kept missing each of her attacks, screaming in each swing,

Instantly a new hooded figure came into the fight, having the mark of Angel's Dagger imprinted on the back. Grabbing the head of Lucy as she stopped,

"Forgive me..." It whispered with An and Thao looking away from the glares of the trapped mages. The dragon slayers can smell the scent of salty water coming from An and Thao,

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy was now zapped with some sort of blue lightning and was screaming in pain. Falling unconscious then the barrier shattered but the hooded one grabbed both the heads of Kaito and Raito then zapping them as it did with Lucy. Adding two more laying unconscious on the ground.

"Ne, Lucy... You have it easy, you know that?" An said turning her head around showing finally some emotion on her face but it was filled with jealously, sadness and grief.

As she, Thao and the hooded figure walked off or just disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter ended;**

Iv: Is it me or the 45th Sabertooth mages forgot about who was the 'chibi Walker siblings for one moment and then having them told that it's actually 'them'.

X: They didn't ate anything for breakfast, maybe this was the reason?

Iv: Anyway, the disclaimer is that Author here does not owned Fairy Tail.

X: We are sorry but OC suggestions are closed for this story.

Iv: Be sure that you leave a review, please?

X: Please follow or favorite this please? Would appreciate it!

Iv and X: Until then, we will see you soon and thanks-you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Tonight, I've to go

**Back to the cottage, night time... **

Now Lucille or Lucy with Raito and Kaito laying in bed in bandages with Minerva, Rufus, Orga and Sting siting beside them.

"Who knew that Lucille was actually Lucy Heartfilia..." Orga spoken aloud,

"And from Fairy Tail, she went missing from a year right?" Sting asked,

"Know where is the Walker siblings are?" Rufus questions,

"Rogue took them out to apologize about that mess in the morning and set out to buy them new clothes." Minerva answered but never left her sight to the unconscious away.

Sting leaned into Lucy and swap a piece of paper from her pockets,

"What are you doing?" Orga questions as Sting began to unfolding the photo revealing the same picture that she showed earlier. The photo of the Walker siblings plus one more person that they didn't know all smiling to their hearts delight. All wearing matching outfits, a blouse with the boys wearing dark, gray pants and the girls wearing a long skirt with a similar color from the boys.

"I wonder if I ever seen them smile like this..." Sting said to himself,

"Who is that girl?" Minerva pointed to the unfamiliar girl,

"Think Lucille- I mean Lucy knows?" Sting stuttered remembering of her true name,

"I heard what happen..." X's voice called, the door behind them stands of X wearing a white lab cloak, this time her blonde hair was tied in plaids. Walking over to see Lucy, Raito and Kaito's state, taking one glance and chuckle,

"She never ceased to amazed me really."

"What!?" Minerva went in and tried to grabbed the collar of her coat but fails as X brushes her off.

"Nothing to worry about really, nothing serious but just a bit of bruises here and there."

"How...?" Minerva uttered in distress,

"I met Rogue on the way, I see the Walker children in their state as well." Z leaned her head to the sleeping,

"Do you know what happened to **them**?" Sting said resulting of rising the hopes,

"I wish I know but...I don't know."

"Damn them!" Sting punched the wall in anger,

"Don't worry! We will have our revenge in the GMG!" Orga shouted with his fist in the air.

"How did they know about it?" Rufus asked, "Lucille's real identity, Walker family and such." Crossing his arms and loss in thought,

"Well, remembered that Lucy said that she was adopted by the Walker family. The thing is where she lived in the past year was here the guild first originated. The Walker family are childhood friends to those who you met." X reminding them,

"Where is it then?" Rufus questions with everyone else hopes raised again,

"Can't tell that." And X's answer cause everyone's hopes to die down. "I met An of the way as well."

"And why should we know." Minerva angrily stomped, everyone was thinking,

'She had changed so much, now caring of her team mates...'

* * *

**Flashback, via telling the story.**

_The carriages were coming down the track of a meadow, soon they stop for a break. (Almost everyone is outside now.)_

_"Why did you do it?" Gray asked to An and Thao crossing his arms,_

_"Lady Iv told us to do so." An shouted as she leaped off from the transport,_

_"You couldn't have said no!" Gray screamed while pointing fingers,_

_"Orders are orders, beside you wouldn't have never understand." Thao spatted out in annoyance._

_"I thought this wouldn't be like Fairy Tail." Gray whispered but it can still be heard, with that said something triggered inside of An._

_"Damn you!" An screamed as she tried to lunge towards of Gray, keyword _**_tried_**_._

_An was held back by the other mages, X happened to be passing by and stand beside of Gray. _

_"You will never understand us! It was hard for us too! But Iv is more wise than you! What right to call us the fairies, they are nothing compare to us! You don't know what we been through!" _

_"Calm down An!" The mages screamed as they struggle to keep An from releasing from their grip. Suddenly An quickly paled and threw out some blood, coughing as now people surrounds her. _

_"Big brother!" Van voice screamed as Thao was leaning to Van, with blood dripping from his mouth. (imagine that Van is short and Thao is tall via.)_

* * *

**To the present time; **

Lucy's eyes started to open, "Can everyone go outside, I need to talk for some time."

Minerva, Sting, Rufus, Orga did as she was told, closing the door as they walked out but decide to use Sting high-sensitive hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation. Minerva collected some glass cups to join in to listen.

"Are you okay Lucille, my little sister?" X sat down one of the chairs beside of Lucy,

"Why are you still using that second name?" Lucy whispered,

"I thought you would love that, after all you been using that name for almost a year." X teased and Lucy giggled a bit before her emotions changed.

"I'm weak am I, I couldn't land a scratch on her but why she?" Lucy gripped her fisted struggling to keep the tears from spilling out.

"Didn't Iv ordered her to, it was hard on her too and you were listening while you were pretending to sleep just then." X refreshing of what she said earlier before,

"You knew what is happening to them, why you lied then?" X asked,

"To be frank that I don't even know what is happening to them as well, she only told me some of the symptoms like the body couldn't handle it's rising magic even when limiters are set. Only second to fifth knows of this while I am tenth."

'Second, fifth, tenth?' Minerva, Sting, Orga and Rufus in confusion of those particular words. Silent filled the room,

"Lucille, you can no longer can use your magic Golden light." Finally those outside found out about Lucy's magic but shocked that she can't use it anymore, "That is now passed onto Kaito and Raito now."

"Didn't you said An and Thao had some of the symptoms as the twins and Jel." Lucy pointed out in worry of her 'family'..

"It was a confirmative..." X looked down, Lucy brows widen but slowly relaxed,

"Family..." She whispered but X replied once more,

"You have to understand that you can never reach to where they are, no matter how much you train." Holding Lucy hands,

"I know..." Lucy looked down in sadness,

"Don't be sad about this, you don't have to strong like them... Yet you use him at the beach last week." X trying to cheer her up and yet, it worked.

"... Do you think it happened to **her** as well?" Lucy asked once more,

"I'm not sure myself, maybe it did happen or not?"

"But be sure to remember to tell Kaito and Raito about this." Lucy spoke but it has no coldness in her tone. It was strange because whenever she is around Minerva or the others at Sabertooth either is cold or no emotion to it. When she is around Lucille, Kaito, Raito or the Walker children and her voice is filled with happiness but with a hint of sorrow.

"But... what she meant that I have it easy?" Lucy's final question...

X left her seat, and went to the door "... Something you never experienced..." Opening it to see the others panicking, smirking and in a cold voice, laughed...

* * *

'Cold..." Orga thought until hearing of footsteps rushing in,

"Hurry up big, big brother!" A girl's voice called out, "Maka's voice..!" Sting shouted,

"I'm coming, I'm coming." This time it was Rogue,

Then children was rushing in new yet simple clothes, clean and in the right size.

"X-san! X-san!" Jel, Marco and Maka cheered as they dashed towards of X, she turned around and greeted them with a hug. (she had to kneel down to do that.)

"Calm down now, there are people trying to rest in the next room you know." X said in a motherly way and was stoking their heads softly.

"Okay!" Jel whispered but was still cheery with the twins having their hands waving in the air.

"Thank you very much Rogue for looking after the kids." She still has the motherly feel around her and Rogue was taken back by this.

"Who knew that Rogue can work so well with kids." Now Minerva, Sting, Rufus and Orga huddled and whispered.

"Never saw him smile like that before..." Sting murmur,

"What about X, one moment she is cold then the next having a motherly feel." Minerva stated,

"Rogue, I will take them now..." Z requested with Rogue nodding

"X-san, can we sleep with you?" Maka and Marco flushed a bit of pinkness,

"Sure!" So the children walked with X, once they were out of sight of the Sabertooth mages and Rogue asked,

"So... are they okay?" After Rogue's reply, everyone else but him dashes to where Lucy, Raito and Kaito are. Once again, Rogue wanted to face-palm but just went to the room instead. Inside is awoken Lucille via Lucy, Kaito and Raito,

* * *

"How are you?" Minerva asked,

"I'm okay apart from my pride..."

"It's okay, we will take them down at the GMG!"

"It's impossible... for you that is..." Lucy whispered but it can still be heard by everyone in the room.

"How?" Rufus asked but deep inside is anger building inside of him.

"Apart from that, are you really Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia?" Rogue questions with now everyone eyeing to her.

"It's true..." Lucy look down to avoid the stares with tears forming and unable to stop.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Orga questions,

"I'm ashamed by it, the weak mage who relies on her spirits and my humiliation..." Now everyone but Raito and Kaito eyed at Minerva who sweated and paled.

"Nastu kicked me out of the team, the way I was treated at the guild as a slave and finally I had to forced myself to quit Fairy Tail unable to stand against it anymore." Leaning her head to the side and was gripping onto the sheets. "Soon I wondered the land, lost and in despair."

"I was soon found by X and... Iv." The word Iv triggered some angered transmitting by the mages especially Minerva with glaring, red-blood eyes and fire burning in the background. "Standing beside of Master-sama, lending me a hand soon leading me into their world..."

"You see, I came too is where the guild Angel's Dagger first originated..."

"The Magic Council doesn't even know of its existent until it decide to show off some time earlier."

"So, the Walker Family and that An from earlier came from there?" Minerva retelling of the events that was found out today.

"Yes..." Lucy agrees,

"Do you know where it is?" Rufus interrogated,

"I can't tell you, orders and this is all I can tell you from this point about the guild." Lucy shook her head,

'Wow... who knew...' Sting thought,

"As I told you before, I was soon adopted by the Walker family and all what I just said had one year passed since then."

"Then.." Sting still holding the photo in his hands, unfolding and in front of Lucy, "Who is she?" Lucy hastily snatched it from his hands,

"That is their big, big sister..." Lucy stuttering,

"So like how they call me big, big brother?" Rogue added,

"Yeah... something like that..." Lucy stuttering even more,

"But can I request something, can you still call me Lucille Walker? Please?!" Lucy Heartfilia now requested to be Lucille Walker.

"Sure, come let them rest now." Rufus ordered and shockingly Minerva, Rogue, Sting and Rogue did as they were told.

Once they all went outside, once again they began a conversation.

"Isn't strange that their personalities can change so quickly..." Sting pointed out,

"That has been happening lately, happy from sad to anger and then something nothing." Orga said.

"Scary..." Sting commented,

"But X's and Lucy- Lucille's answers are too familiar, where Angel's Daggers originated, childhood friends and such..." Rufus noted,

"And that we got what we wished for mostly..." Sting mouthed,

* * *

**Time-skip midnight, Lucille pov;**

I am such an idiot, I feel so... empty...

"Can't sleep?" Raito whispered,

"No." Ironically both 'Lucille' and Kaito spoken at the same time,

"Do you still wanted be called Lucille?" Raito asked once more,

"Yes, please..." Lucille said with half of her body up from bed.

"So, do you want to continue to use your names? Rogue, Sting of the 46th world..."

"Sure, I have grown attached to it and this hairstyle is actually quite nice really..."

"Coming from you, that is shocking." Lucille comment,

"Oh shut up Blondie!" Raito fumed in anger,

"Technically you are blonde too." Lucille countered and smirked arrogantly,

While the two Lucille and Raito argue, Kaito ignore of sound generating from them and thought about, 'Strange that there isn't a Lector or Fro in this world.'

Slowly he managed to get over the loss of his little friend, he wasn't so sure if he should be happy or sad about this world having no connection with the exceed race.

"Knock*knock, can I come in?" X voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh..sure...?" Lucy responded, the opens with X with a lit lamp and was wearing not her usual white, lab coat. Dressed in a long, double-breasted, button-down trench with knee-high boots, black gloves and a white belt cinched at the waist. But she was wearing a navy-blue cloak/cape, having clear glasses and blonde hair tied a bun.

"I'm going to back, to Angel's Dagger..." X took one of the seats laying around,

"What!?" Raito yelled,

"Something isn't right and like I said before, I was only told by Iv about their condition.." X place her hand on her chin,

"You don't even know where it even is in this world!" Kaito remarked,

"Then I'm going back to the 50th world to find out, I be gone for maybe a week." She suggested,

"Then why go?" Lucille enquiry,

"Because I don't know what to do anymore, An and Thao is blood related to the Walker family and I think one more person is in this as well. Going back to the guild's archive to do a bit of digging around to see if they're in the same world." Explaining all she can in simplest as she can.

"Look after the Walker children for me."

"Who is this other person?" Kaito asked but his answer was a sheet of paper neatly folded, walking out to the door with a lit lamp and putting on her hood.

"We will see each other soon..." X said as she closed the door, after she left the room Raito and Kaito looked down and suddenly a package was sitting in each of their bed.

"What is this?" Raito pondered as he opens the package in front of him, inside was a clothes for a noble in a fine family. Consisted of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat and a grey vest. A simple, white collar shirt, black tie, white gloves and a pocket watch.

Kaito open his and inside found was very similar to Raito's outfit but the vest is lower and has a ribbon instead of a tie.

"Note; you wanted some new clothes and since you were close to Lucille I though the best thing is to buy matching outfits. From X..."

"... Lucille... Can you teach us to put them on..." Raito and Kaito spoke in dismay...

(Having their face shadowed in a comedic way and jaw wide open.)

* * *

**Chapter ended;**

Lucille: Did you have to buy them clothes similar to mine?

X: I know that every time when you go out on a request, it is not with neither Rufus or Orga but you, Kaito and Raito.

Lucille: Anyway... Author here doesn't own Fairy Tail.

X: Remember to leave a review...

Lucille: Please like or favorite this, we would appreciate it.

Lucille and X: Until then, we will see you soon and thank-you for reading!


End file.
